


Humans are strange

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Part of the Thor Bingo series on my Tumblr. I may have deviated from the context of the dialogue a bit here, but I still enjoyed writing this!
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Thor
Kudos: 17





	Humans are strange

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Thor Bingo series on my Tumblr. I may have deviated from the context of the dialogue a bit here, but I still enjoyed writing this!

Slow music wafting through the speakers had a numbing effect on you as you sipped on one of Tony’s expensive whiskeys sitting at the bar of the compound’s ‘party deck’. Most of the guests had left, leaving only your Avenger friends and some colleagues from Shield. You gulped the last of the whiskey and it travelled down your throat leaving a smooth yet burning after-effect, which settled warmly in your belly.

“May I interest you in my specialty cocktail?” Nat’s voice made you turn in your seat as you found her smirking at you from behind the bar.

“I think I’ve had enough Nat.” you placed the empty glass on the counter and looked around the room. As your eyes skimmed across, they landed on a very animatedly chatting Thor. A small smile playing on your face, soon vanished as you saw who he was talking to, Dr Cho who was laughing and making flirty eyes at him. The woman had openly confessed her love for the God to you and the girls one night, much to your annoyance.

Unknown to the entire team, you had a thing for the man for several months now, though you never had the courage to speak up. You had the fear of facing rejection from the Asgardian which relatively outweighed your desire to speak your heart out.

“On second thought Nat, I’d love to have that drink.”

Natasha followed your gaze and saw what made you change your mind. You huffed as you turned your back on the two of them, the buzz fizzling away with your good mood.

“Cheer up (Y/L/N). I have an idea, come on.” Nat handed you the drink and grabbed your hand to drag you towards the sitting area. You gulped on the cocktail, which you had to admit was pretty darn good, as you walked with her.

Tony, Rhodey. Clint and Maria were playing cards which got interrupted as the two of you stumbled onto the couches. Nat managed to gather the rest of the team around before suggesting a game of FMK.

“Seriously? Are we twelve?” you hissed, grabbing her arm.

“Some of us are. Denying their feelings for someone.” She looked at you pointedly, as Thor looked around the room like a lost puppy.

“What is this game?” he asked around for someone to help him understand.

“Basically someone will name three people, and you’re supposed to choose one for each to marry, have sex with, or kill. It’s a lame party game.” You explained, rolling your eyes in the end as a smiling Thor took a seat right next to you. You downed the drink scrunching your eyes as you swallowed and put the glass down a bit too harshly.

This wasn’t gonna end well.

The game began with naming celebrities, where Thor refused to participate as he had no clue who these people were, understandably so. He shook his head condescendingly at you guys as the giggling bunch groaned collectively when Thor said ‘you humans are so strange’.

“How about us Thor. Would you pick from one of us for this?” Tony piped up, making you shift in your seat uncomfortably.

“Alright. Hit me.” Thor straightened up, placing his large mug of beer onto the glass table.

“I’ll ask first. (Y/N), Maria and Dr Cho.” Nat blurted out and you kicked her in the shin before inaudibly uttering a ‘what the fuck’.

“Okay. I would fuck Maria, marry (Y/N) and kill Dr Cho.” He answered confidently.

“Such a lie.” You muttered under your breath but Thor caught it.

“What did you say?”

“This is clearly a lie. You wouldn’t kill Helen. You two were practically climbing over each other just minutes ago.” Bitterness dripped from your voice, the alcohol in your system making your filter disappear. You weren’t aware the entire room had gone silent and was watching the two of you.

“What makes you think that (Y/N).” Thor’s ocean blue eyes bore into you as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

You jerked it off and stood up, the head rush you got had you grab onto Thor’s arm for support, “I’ve had enough of this. Good night everybody.” And you stormed off without looking back.

Slamming the door shut you began stripping out of your dress throwing the uncomfortable heels away, cursing yourself for getting so worked up. You had no business getting this upset, Thor hadn’t the faintest idea about how you felt. Nat would also be getting a good earful the next morning.

Smudging the eye make-up in process of removing it angrily, you heard several knocks on your door, already knowing who it was. You cleaned up as much as you could before pulling on a bath robe and walking out of the bathroom.

“May I come in?” Thor asked reluctantly, looking at your dishevelled state from the little crack you peered through.

Taking a deep breath you decided it was now or never, you opened the door wider to let him in, “Sure.”

You walked to the dresser and leaned against it, crossing your arms waiting. Thor looked at your dress thrown haphazardly and shoes strewn about before landing his eyes on you.

“I wanted to apologise if I hurt you unintentionally in some way. I would never do that.” His sincere words made you smile a little.

“Also you should know that Lady Helen was just keeping me company. Nothing happened or will ever happen.”

“Why would I care about that? It’s none of my business.” Your irritation returned as Thor got up from your bed and slowly sauntered towards you, grinning.

“See I think you do. Natasha told me all about your feelings for me.”

Your cheeks turned red with embarrassment as you realised he was already one step ahead. You straightened up and put some distance between the two of you.

“Look you don’t have to worry about it, I can handle it. I’m sorry about everything.” You wished for him to leave you alone and let you die of shame. Instead, he was finding this whole ordeal amusing.

He was following your every move making your heart rate pick up as you fumbled.

“How do you plan on handling it when you missed me saying that I would marry you (Y/N)?” Thor backed you up against a wall, leaning closer and closer.

In your flustered state, you kept your gaze firmly on the ground before he tipped your chin up, forcing you to look at him. He was so close, you felt his breath on your face as the sheer intensity of his gaze made your insides melt.

“It was just a silly game.” You whispered weakly, finally finding your voice.

His grin widened as he cupped your face with his large hands making your eyes close automatically.

“Look at me, little dove.” He commanded, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

Your eyes fluttered open to find his swimming with love and adoration all for you. You willed your hands to move and entwine themselves behind his neck before you hung your head and whispered,

“I’m hopelessly in love with you Thor.”

Laughter rumbled deep in his chest as gently tipped your chin up again.

“Me too (Y/N).” he admitted quietly before placing his lips on yours.

After you two parted, he asked why it took you so long to approach him. You gave him an honest ‘I knew it wouldn’t end well for me’ and ‘you hoped that crush would go away’ answer, to which he laughed heartily before saying,

“Honestly you humans are so strange.”


End file.
